The present invention relates to a fever indicator and more particularly to a device adapted to readily determine whether or not a predetermined temperature has been reached or exceeded.
As distinct from a thermometer which is an indication of temperature over a particular range, a fever indicator serves to determine whether or not a predetermined temperature has been reached or exceeded. Such indicators are extremely useful, for example, where a mass-testing program is underway to separate the few individuals who may have temperature requiring further testing with a clinical thermometer from the masses who are healthy. For this purpose, it is especially desirable that the fever indicator be constructed in a manner that renders it sufficiently inexpensive so that it can be disposed of after a single use. In addition, since the indicator to a large extent serves as a go-no-go gauge, it is important that the indicator accurately provide indication of whether or not a patient's temperature is in excess of a safe maximum. For most purposes, a safe maximum will range between 99.degree.-99.5.degree.F.
In the view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an accurate gauge of whether or not a particular, predetermined temperature has been exceeded by a patient. A further object is to provide such a gauge which can be mass produced at a cost sufficiently low to render the gauge disposable after a single use. A still further object is to provide such a gauge which must be armed prior to use and which, prior to arming, is not affected by temperature change even if the predetermined temperature is exceeded.